A well designed vortex flowmeter measures fluid flow in a range wherein the maximum measurable velocity is nearly one hundred times greater than the minimum measurable velocity, when the noise created by the mechanical vibrations of the flowmeter body and the flow conduit is kept at an extremely low level. In actual applications, the pipe lines carrying the fluid are subjected to mechanical vibrations of sizable intensity as the vibrations of pumps, building structures supporting the pipe lines, flow induced vibrations such as water hammering, flow through nozzles and orifices in the valves and other flow controlling devices become transmitted along the length of the pipe lines. Therefore, a vortex flowmeter measuring fluid flows in industrial applications must have an active noise cancelling device built into the vortex sensor in order to have a high turn-down ratio (ratio of the maximum measurable velocity to the minimum measurable velocity).